


My works

by Cacahuetetropical



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacahuetetropical/pseuds/Cacahuetetropical
Summary: These are just instructions about my stories.





	My works

For those who have no idea of what soft body actually means. For short, your usual Cybertronians are human-sized and are living on Earth among humans. If you want to have a clear idea of how they would look like in picture. I advise you to visit sensnsylvan on Tumblr. They are the one who inspired me.

My soft body world had different varieties like G1, IDW, Prime and Transformers animated. And I would also be writing later in the future other versions like bugformers, Merformers, Faeformers, etc... Don’t worry, I also write normal versions like IDW for short. By the way, I haven’t read the comics of IDW neither did I saw the TA cartoon but I did make some researching to check some details of my fictions.

For a recap of the dimension soft body IDW, Cybertron is dead and it’s habitants are now living on Earth with arrangements and despite of certain protests. The factions doesn’t exist anymore but there are still some tensions between members. It’s a daily life with mechs and femmes integrated in the society. By the way, their appearance compared to the ones in the comic are completely different so ask me if there is any confusion about my writing.

I forgot to mention that they wouldn’t have alt-modes.


End file.
